


Summer Camp Escape

by SamKaz



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Trans!Max, parental neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamKaz/pseuds/SamKaz
Summary: I know cannon Max probably isn’t trans but wouldn’t that be cool as hell if he was????Max is allowed to finally be himself at this crappy cheap summer camp. He keeps coming back every year until he's offically dubbed junior-camp-counselor. He's sure he knows exactly who he is, his mother has other ideas. Dadvid being supportive and great





	1. Chapter 1

“Clara? Are you listening to me? Young lady, I swear. You better behave yourself at this stupid camp. I don’t want to see your face until the end of the summer. Understood?” Clara nodded and looked back out the window of the car.

“Yes, Ma’am..” The car slowed to a stop and she unlocked the doors.

“Go on. Get.” Clara sighed and pulled up the hood of her sweatshirt, grabbed her backpack and stepped out of the car. 

“Bye, mom..”

“Close the door! You’re letting out all the cold air!” She sighed and closed the door, watching her mother drive off back down the road. She turned around once the car was out of sight to look at the camp. It was old, run down and dirty. She was a week early since her mom had plane tickets to Hawaii tomorrow. She didn’t expect anyone to be here so she head to the mess hall to see if there were any canned foods she could eat until someone got here. Hopefully it wasn’t expired. She looked around and pushed a chair up to the serving window, climbing up into it to get into the kitchen. She searched through the various boxes, really really old eggs, moldy bread, expired moldy pudding. There were a few cans of corn and peas and some canned fruits. The fridge didn’t even work. She hadn’t eaten yet today and it was a 5 hour car ride. 

“Surprised mom even bothered to bring me all the way out here.” She mumbled to herself, getting on her tiptoes to look through the drawers to find a can opener. Goddamn short legs. She sighed and just ended up poking a knife through the top and calling it a day. She took an old box and propped open the door to the kitchen with it and sat down at one of the tables. She stuck her plastic fork in the can and started eating. There definitely wasn’t much back there, maybe two cans a day for a week would last. After finishing her ‘meal’ she decided she should probably fill out the form for this place. Her mom signed the bottom and said she could do the rest herself. She stared at the form. Her mom wouldn’t know anything, she’d never be caught dead here before August. She hesitated an slowly penned “Max” on the first line. Yeah, Max. 

Two days went by with no sign of anyone, Max couldn’t manage to get the counselors cabins open so he settled for sleeping on the benches in the mess hall. At least it was out of the rain. He huddled himself in the corner with his blanket. Another loud crack of thunder echoed through the building causing Max to hide further in his knees. Boys don’t cry if he wanted to be a boy he couldn’t cry. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. He heard the front door squeak open and his head shot up to see a figure in the doorway. He yelped and got up, retreating back into the kitchen and closing the door locked shut. 

“What? Is there someone in here? Hello?”

“Go away! I don’t have anything you want! Leave me alone!” The man walked further into the cafeteria and stuck his head through the service window to see Max. “Ah! Go away! Don’t hurt me!”

“What’re you doing here? Are you a camper? I’m not going to hurt you, Im David I’m a counselor here! Why are you here so early? How long have you been here..?”

“Two days.. My mom had to go on vacation..” Max relaxed slightly but still pressed himself against the wall of the kitchen.

“Oh.. What’s your name, kiddo? Why don’t we get you out of here, the roof leaks, you can stay in the counselor’s cabin if you want!” David smiled and held out his hand for Max. 

“My names.. M-Max..” He hated hearing himself stutter over his words. He turned and slowly opened the kitchen door, ignoring David’s gesture.

“Okay, well how about we get you an as hot as this camp’s plumbing will allow shower and then off to bed, okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine..” Max followed David through the rain and into the cabin he’d tried so desperately to get inside just the day before. David directed him to the bathroom and handed him a fluffy new towel. By the time he’d gotten out of the shower David made the bed and set up a sleeping bag on the floor. David sat down on the sleeping bag and stuck his feet inside it. 

“Ready to go to bed, Max?” Max climbed up on the bed and sat cross legged in the middle, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I guess..” He flinched as another clap of thunder echoed. David turned out the lamp and laid down on the floor and Max made a move to grab his teddy from his bag. He hugged Mr. Honeynuts tightly to his chest. 

 

Max sighed and glanced out the window, they were almost there. Maybe one more mile. It was a win-win his mom didn’t have to deal with him and he didn’t have to hide who he was. She stopped the car and unlocked the doors. David got there early every year now since Max’s mom seemed to drop him off earlier and earlier. He opened the door and reached into the back seat to grab his bag but as he was pulling it into the front, his mom grabbed his arm. “Clara, I swear to god if you start telling everyone here you’re a boy and you get kicked out, I’m not coming back for you. You can fuck off into the woods for all I care. It’s about time you get that out of your head. You were born a beautiful woman, just accept it. No more of this “Max”. Understood?” Max glared at her and ripped his arm away, got out of the car and slammed the door. She rolled down the window and opened her mouth to speak but Max beat her to it.

“Rot in hell you old bitch! Don’t fucking come back for all I care! Living with you is the worst thing I’ve ever had to deal with! Fuck off and die!” Max clenched his fists and turned, walking right into David. His mother gasped and put a hand over her heart.

“Well, fine if that’s how you feel, I won’t come back!” She stuck up her nose and rolled up the window, turning the car around and speeding away. 

“David! Jesus christ! Where the fuck did you come from?!” David frowned.

“I was hoping to get to talk to your mother this year since you’re going to be a junior counselor but.. She is coming back at the end of the summer, right Max?”

“Who cares.”

“I care, Max! She can’t just abandon you here!” Max walked past David and muttered to himself.

“She abandoned me way before now.” He turned around and waited for David to catch up. “Do I get my own Cabin yet. Those tents suck.” David sighed.

“Well, I bought a new bed but there’s only two cabins so me and Gwen will probably have to sleep in the one and you’ll get your own.”

“Hell yeah! Finally the accommodations I deserve!” David smiled and handed him his junior-camp-counselor uniform. 

“Here’s your official camp uniform! Now we’ll match!” Max rolled his eyes and took the shirt from David.

“Great, that’s my least favorite part. Right up there with the fact I don’t get paid for this shit.” 

“C’mon, Max this year will be fun, it’s your birthday May 28th isn’t it? That’s a few days from now we should go into town to celebrate! 16 is a big milestone!”

“Yeah I guess it is surprising I haven’t killed myself in 16 years.”

“Come on, Max don’t say that! Maybe I could even let you drive there, hm? What do you think!” Max groaned.

“I hate driving. It’s shitty and boring.”

“Fine, I’ll drive there why don’t you go get settled in your cabin, I’ve got other stuff to set up! We’re going to have so so much fun this year!” David smiled and waved to Max as he walked into his cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Max laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. The sun had already started to rise and he’d gotten no sleep. He was going to tell David. Even if he hated to admit it he trusted David more than anyone else. David always said he’d accept Max no matter what so why was he so nervous? David was the happiest most positive guy he’d ever met. When he tried to tell his mom, she kicked him out of the house for a month… He only had a vague idea of how David might react, they had had a few gay campers before and David seemed okay with it but this was kind of different. What if David was mad at him for lying to him about who he was for 6 years? He didn’t want to ruin the one escape he had. If he got kicked out he definitely wouldn’t be able to go home. These three months were always shit every year. It was dirty, loud, hot, smelly and the uniform was ugly. But he enjoyed these three months more than anything else. The three months a year he was finally allowed to be himself. No judgement, no questions. Just 100% Max.

“Max?” David knocked on his cabin door. “It’s time to get up, we have to do some stuff before the campers get here today!” Max groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. 

“I’ll be out..”

“Okay, don’t take too long I could use some help setting up the kid’s tents!” Max sighed and sat up in bed, squinting at the sun peeking through his curtians. He grabbed his shirt and shorts off the ground where he threw them the night before. He made his way to the bathroom and switched on the light, looking at himself in the mirror. 

“Ugh.” The bags under his eyes were dark grey. He splashed some water in his face to wake himself up and took off his pajamas, switching into his camp uniform. He smoothed down the shirt and put in a few of his earrings from various piercings he’d given himself over the past 2 years or so. When he exited his cabin David was already setting up the kid’s tents. Max walked over and stood by him. “David?”

“Can you help me with these, Max? There’s still a lot of them and I just got a call from Gwen, she said she found a new job so she won’t be here this summer..”

“Good for her. She never has to come back to this shithole again.”

“Language, Max! Don’t talk like that in front of the campers they’re too young to hear such harsh words!” David frowned and finished tying off the rope for the tent. “Max can you please help me, there’s only two of us this year we both have to chip in! It’ll be fun, I’ll teach you how to put up the tent then we’ll be able to do it twice as fast!” David smiled and grabbed the next tent bag and opened it.

“David I need to talk to you about something.”

“Can it wait? I’m sorry it’s just we have so much to do, Max. Can we talk later?” Max nodded and sat down, watching David put the tent together in silence. After finishing the last tent they made their way over to the road to wait for the bus. David smiled and looked down the way, placing his hands on his hips. “I’m so excited for the new batch of campers! Do you think anyone from last year will be here?”

“David can we like, talk about that thing now.” Max hated that he had to look up to even see David’s face why did David have to be so fucking tall. Why did he have to be so fucking short. 

“Oh, yeah of course, Max! What’d you need to tell me?” David smiled down at Max who looked away. 

“Look, uh I’ve been-“ The bus pulled up and Max stopped as David ran around the other side of the bus to meet the kids as they came off. Max sighed and walked after him, standing next to him and sticking his hands in his pockets. David was so fucking easily distracted. He actually had something important to say for once and he wouldn’t sit still long enough to listen. Whatever, David didn’t really need to know. David greeted every one of the kids and led them all to the mess hall for the introduction video. Once all the kids were settled in front of the video David and Max stood in the back. Max crossed his arms and leaned against the back wall.

“What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Max?” David spoke in a whisper, Max not so much.

“Nothing, David.” He stared forward, watching the video. Maybe that was a little too aggressive. David raised an eyebrow and turned toward him.

“Are you okay, Max?” Max rolled his eyes.

“Fucking peachy.” David frowned. Max was in one of his moods, he guessed. Maybe Max would want to talk about it later. He didn’t question further, David introduced all the kids to Camp Campbell, giving them the same tour Max got 6 years ago. Max didn’t say much. Max went to bed early while David sung campfire songs to the kids. After David sent all the kids to bed he knocked on Max’s door. 

“Max? Are you okay? I’m a little worried, you didn’t say much today and then you went to bed early.. I know sometimes you get in moods but this seems different, I’m just checking up on you.. Do you want to talk about anything?” 

“No.” David frowned and sighed. 

“Well, okay.. I’ll be right next door if you need me, alright?” Max sighed and waited until David was gone before coming back out of his cabin. He closed his door and made his way to the dock. Max let his feet hang over the side and looked off onto the lake. He hated this place but it was nice at night. It wasn’t too hot or cold, the wind was never too much and it rarely rained. He fell backward and his back hit the old wood with a creak. Maybe he was just being dramatic about all of this.

“Um.. Counselor Max?” Max jumped and sat up and looked behind him.

“What? Oh, hey.. You.. I wanna say.. Jen?” Max felt bad for not knowing but his mind was preoccupied most of today. He’d learn their names eventually. “It’s just Max. Nothing special.”

“Well, um.. My mom said she called ahead and David said you guys would be okay with calling me Noah.. I talked to counselor David before I went to bed and he told me to talk to you about it too.. So..” Max raised an eyebrow and looked at Noah.

“Noah, huh? Don’t sweat it, kid. You want us to treat you like a boy then?” Noah’s eyes lit up and he smiled a bit.

“Yeah, if that’s okay..” Max smiled lightly and laughed a bit.

“You remind me of me when I was your age, yaknow? You’ll like it here.” Noah looked a bit confused and sat by Max criss-cross on the edge of the dock.

“Why do I remind you of yourself? You were born a boy..” Max laughed.

“I wish. That would’ve made a lot of stuff a lot easier but. I probably would’ve never stayed more than one year here if I were.” Noah smiled and looked up to Max. He looked so excited it made Max smile. “It’s late, David will get pissed at me if I let you stay up all night. Go on, get.” Max stood up and stretched.

“Okay!” Noah smiled and ran to the end of the dock then turned around. “Goodnight counselor Max! I mean, just Max!” He waved and ran back to his tent. Max waved back and watched him round the corner before he started walking back to his own cabin. He stopped before he walked past David’s cabin and turned toward the door. He took a breath and knocked loudly on his door. 

“David! Get up! I have to talk to you!” David opened the door and yawned, rubbing his eyes. 

“Max, it’s almost 1… What’re you-“

“I’m trans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writitng this is so cathartic (am i using that word right who knows) anyway writitng trans charcters is the best bye 
> 
> I love reading n responding to comments!!! Comment!!!!!!!!!


	3. UPDATE

So! I'm actually in the process of rewriting this, I'm going to post the remastered(tm) version in a different post on my account, I like to think im better at writing now and I actually like this story but I want to make it good lmfao I'll probably name it something different but I'll update this post once I post the new version, sorry for the cliffhanger lol

Edit: I'm calling the new one A Daughter's Place & it's in my works.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading and responding to comments, feel free to speak your mind!! Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
